Dark's Saga: Creación del Nuevo Mundo (7)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Un nuevo planeta nace en el universo, donde sería un hogar perfecto para los juguetes, no solo para ellos, si no para todas las especies.
1. Creación del mundo 0

**Creación del mundo 0**

En un lugar desconocido, se podía observar a dos individuos sentados en un pasto verde mientras miraban arriba en el cielo que se observaba muy bien a un planeta nuevo que había salido hace poco.

—Entonces, el ente cósmico de la oscuridad y la ente cósmica de la luz ya se reconciliaron ¿verdad?— hablaba una yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin dorada con detalles plateados. Ojos azules. Alas de luz cósmica y su cutie mark era de una galaxia. Era la muy conocida reina Galaxandria.

—Sí, hermanita. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin mi amigo minino ya dejó de hacer maldades en otras dimensiones y su hermanita ya no tiene que perseguirlo como toda una lunática— respondió una extraña figura humanoide con un disfraz de arlequín de colores llamativos y un antifaz. Su rostro no se veía en absoluto. Era el conocido Dimentio.

—Ya veo…— se quedaba pensativa —Entonces, nunca hizo falta mi intervención. La verdad, sentía en mi interior que Dark Soul cambiaría para bien. En mi interior lo decía y por eso no quise aparecerme frente a los hermanos Soul, y así acabar con eso. A veces, en algunas ocasiones, es mejor no intervenir y que resuelvan sus inseguridades entre ellos, solo necesitaban un empujón— comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa sin despegar su vista del planeta.

—Y que empujón. Fue una buena idea después de todo llevar a esas dos gatas con sus gatitos para verlo. Creo que fueron los gatitos que cambiaron a mi amigo minino— decía el arlequín sacando un pote de palomitas para empezar a comérselo.

—Sí, pero no solo ellos, también su pareja Zafire Heart ya que como lo ama de verdad, le ayudó mucho en su seguridad y… tú también ayudaste— Galaxandria giraba su cabeza para ver a Dimentio con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo que?— el aludido la veía confundido.

—Pues, para empezar, los observaba desde hace mucho tiempo, como Dark Soul lastimaba a todos esos inocentes ponis de todas esas realidades alternas con sus bromas "inocentes". Estuve a punto de ir a darle su lección, pero algo dentro de mi decía que el tiempo lo arreglará y claro que estaba su hermana Estela, quien aún sin darse cuenta, ella solucionaba el desastre. Ya sabes "Después de la catástrofe, un rayo de luz es necesario para tener esperanza", luego Estela se perdió y fui yo misma a ser esa luz de esperanza. Hasta que su hermana regresó con más fuerza, fue entonces que volví a ser una simple espectadora— explicaba Galaxandria mirando de nuevo ese planeta.

—Pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué dijiste "tú también"?— preguntaba muy confundido.

—Para allá voy. Después pasó lo de esa dimensión. No hice nada cuando Dark conquistó Equestria y el imperio de Cristal. Solo esperaba que cambiara con el paso del tiempo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algo. Aunque alivio que no pasó nada grave. Además que tú le diste el empujón que necesitaba Estela para hablar con su hermano, porque si no hubiera recibido eso, se hubiera quedado por un buen rato en ese lugar— explicó haciendo que entendiera el arlequín.

—Ya veo— el aludido comía unas palomitas —La verdad, tenía que hacer algo, aunque sea… algo mínimo para que ya dejen de fastidiar los dos con sus berrinches— decía con un tono burlón.

—Ji, ji. Ya veo. Yo también lo hubiera hecho, o sea aparecerme frente a Estela y le hubiera aconsejado, y no hubiera terminado peleando con su hermano…— la yegua miraba con seriedad a Dimentio.

— ¿Qué?— el arlequín se extrañaba que lo mirara así.

—Nada. Solo que tú hubieras evitado que se pelearan— decía Galaxandria sin dejar de mirarlo así.

—Sí, lo sé, pero era una pelea epica mejor que dragón ball— comentó Dimentio alzando sus hombros y comía unas palomitas.

—Bueno, me alegro que los dos ya se lleven muy bien y que los juguetes puedan vivir en un bonito planeta muy curioso…— la alicornio sonreía de forma maternal mirando de nuevo el planeta —… ... Dime una cosa ¿apenas están comenzando? Porque el planeta, está completamente blanco— decía extrañada. Se observaba un planeta muy extraño que pareciera una cabeza de un gato, por la forma que tenía y también traía las dos orejas de gato, pero estaban algo separadas de la cabeza como si estuvieran flotando. Además, de un escrito en el centro del planeta que decía:

_En construcción_

—Sí, apenas comienzan. Je, je. Tú hubieras visto como estaban los dos gatos decidiendo cómo será la forma del planeta. Duraron más de dos horas eligiendo un planeta y pensaron en una cabeza de gato. No sé porque, pero sabía que elegirían ese— decía el arlequín acabando con las palomitas y tiraba el pote por ahí.

—Ji, ji. Ya veo. La verdad, quise ir a hablar con los hermanos Soul, pero creo que será para después, cuando terminen de hacer su planeta, su mundo para vivir. No solo para los juguetes, también cualquier especie o raza podrían vivir ahí— comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa alegre.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso estoy haciendo propaganda para que sepan sobre ese nuevo planeta, por si quieren ir a visitarlo o a vivir allí. Supongo también que sus madres y hermanitos, vivirán con los dos para estar la familia más unida— mencionó Dimentio.

—Sí. Eso querría Maya, la caballero astral del amor. Estar con sus hijos adoptivos— decía Galaxandria sin dejar de sonreir.

—Sip.

—… Bueno, veamos lo que harán en el planeta— la yegua se quedaba mirando fijamente al planeta junto con el arlequín que se encontraba acostado en una silla de playa. Ella podía ver perfectamente lo que hacían los dos mininos.

Continuará.

* * *

**La OC Galaxandria, le pertenece a Draizen o Draigon.**

**Bueno, para aclarar unas cosas, el mal presentimiento que sintió Galaxandria fue… la sierva XD o sea mirar el fic "La Sierva de Dark Soul" de mi amigo "SCRITTORE PASSIONE" o mirar el final malo del fic "The Especial Fanfic" de "TeamWildCross". Eso era, pero como no sucedió, así que bien :v**

**La verdad, quería hacer de una vez este fic para mostrarles este mundo a lo Zelda XD Este fic es muy corto por obvias razones ya que solo mostraré como será este nuevo mundo o nuevo planeta :v**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos. **


	2. Creación del mundo 1

**Creación del mundo 1**

En un lugar blanco, muy blanco. Donde el gran espacio, no había absolutamente nada, solo se observaba como el blanco estaba hasta lo recóndito de ese mundo blanco.

—… Vaya, este es el mejor mundo para vivir y eso que no hicimos nada. Je, je— se reía un poco con una voz masculina.

—No seas payaso, hermano. Empecemos con esto o nos tardaremos mucho en hacerlo— decía una voz femenina con molestia.

—Ok, ok. Como digas, "jefecita". Je, je.

Se podía observar a dos gatos flotando en el medio de la nada. Era una gata y un gato. La felina era blanca con unos ojos verdes y tenía puesto una túnica rosada mientras el felino era negro con unos ojos amarillos y llevaba puesto una túnica morada. Eran nada menos que Estela Soul y Dark Soul. Los dos estaban agarrados de una garra, como si no se hubieran soltado desde que se fueron de la dimensión de Equestria.

—Bueno… esto…— Estela miraba alrededor — ¿Cómo empezamos?— preguntaba rascándose la cabeza apenada.

—Pues… lo normal sería empezar por el cielo ¿no?— respondía Dark pensativo.

—Sí, supongo— decía la gata alzando sus hombros —Así que hagámoslo. Como se diría "que se haga el cielo"— agregaba con una sonrisa y chasqueaba su garra libre. Al hacer eso, el lugar blanco, ahora era azul.

—Ay, qué bien. Ahora cambiamos de color blanco a azul— comentaba el gato rodando sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír —Aunque no sé, no me convence este azul.

— ¿Cómo así? Si este cielo es el normal de todo, o sea azul— decía la felina confundida.

—Sí, pero como va a ser un mundo creado por nosotros, tiene que tener cosas no tan típicas, o sea el cielo, no tiene que ser obligatorio azul. Puede ser de otro color— explicaba el felino pensativo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué color sugieres, hermano?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… ¿Aun recuerdas el cielo que hice en donde está mi castillo flotante?— preguntaba mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Pues, sí. Ese cielo nocturno, era muy hermoso, si me lo preguntas— respondía con sinceridad —… Espera ¿estás pensando en poner ese color del cielo?— preguntaba sorprendida.

—Sí, o sea cuando sea de día, será claro y de noche, será oscuro, o sea el contraste. Je, je. Pero no sé. Ya que si creamos este mundo juntos, supongo que debe ser uno que nos ponemos de acuerdo los dos.

—Sí, creo que si… Pues, la verdad, yo no tengo ningún problema, o sea me encantó ese cielo cuando lo vi por primera vez— decía Estela con una sonrisa sincera —Aunque antes pensaba que el cielo ese sería… no sé, oscuro, lúgubre, gritos de fondo.

—Solo porque yo sea un ser oscuro o el "villano", no significa que también debo estar como esos villanos cliché que les gustan lo oscurito— comentaba mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ji, ji. Si, tienes razón. Pero lástima que esos villanos no vean lo lindo de un paisaje.

—Sí, pero bueno, allá ellos— decía Dark con burla y chasqueaba su garra para cambiar el color del cielo a un morado claro —Ok. Está listo. Solo falta algunas cositas para el cielo como el sol, la luna, las estrellas y las nubes para que se muestre mejor.

—Sí, lo se… Pero ¿sabes algo? Podemos hacerlo muy divertido y algo rápido si…— fue interrumpida por su hermano.

—No vamos a cantar una estúpida canción de crear el mundo ideal— la miraba fastidiado.

—Owwwww ¿Por qué no?— preguntaba con una mirada triste y tierna.

—Porque no. Esto no es un musical como de esa película de Steven, porque si no, nos parecemos tontos.

—Oye, ni que fuera para tanto. Solo una canción…

—No.

—Una pequeña cancioncit…

—No.

—Una pequeñit…

—No.

—Oh vamos. Déjame cantar al menos uno, please— decía Estela juntando sus garras con la garra que tenía agarrada del gato y ponía una mirada muy tierna.

—… A mí no me vas a convencer con esa mirada ya que yo soy un experto en eso y no voy a caer con esa mirada de gatita tierna. Puede ser que con Jasmy, pero contigo n…— la miraba desafiante, pero no terminó de hablar cuando su hermanita habló.

—Por favorcito— decía con un tono tierno y con un pequeño maullido incluido.

—…— el felino suspiraba resignado —Esta bien, está bien ¡está bien!

—Siiiiii— la gata estaba muy alegre de haberlo conseguido.

—Pero será al final cuando terminemos con el mundo ¿sí? Porque se necesita mucha concentración y yo no me concentro que me canten en el oído— decía fastidiado.

—Okie. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita alegre.

—Bueno, vamos a poner primero… el sol. Será un sol normal, porque no me voy a poner a inventar— comentaba Dark rodando sus ojos.

—Ok. Hagámoslo— los hermanos Soul chasqueaban sus garras al mismo tiempo.

**En el espacio**

Se observaba el planeta que era morado y al lado, apareció el sol, el mismo sol enorme de siempre, pero al hacer eso, destruyó un planeta con el sol que estaba en un par de metros del nuevo mundo.

—… Alivio, que ese planeta estaba deshabitado— decía Dimentio con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como el sol apareció de repente destruyendo ese planeta.

—… ¿Estás seguro?— preguntaba Galaxandria también con una gota de sudor en la nuca —Yo vi que en ese planeta, estaban miembros de la Jerarquía.

—Por eso, Galy. No hay nada de qué preocuparse— respondía el arlequín con un tono malicioso.

—…— la alicornio rodaba sus ojos para luego seguir observando lo que hacían los hermanos.

**Dentro del planeta**

—Emmmm. Hermano ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntaba Estela al escuchar una explosión al poner el sol.

—No tengo idea— respondió Dark alzando sus hombros —Bueno, veamos, el sol está algo cerquita nuestro… Aléjalo un poco, Estely— agregaba con algo de burla.

—Ok Darkin— decía su hermanita siguiéndole el juego y chasqueaba su garra alejando un poco el sol.

—Está muy lejos.

—…

—Muy cerca.

—…

—Demasiado lejos.

—…— le salía una vena en su frente.

—Demasiado cerca.

—…— le salía más venas en su frente.

—Está un poco lejitos.

—…— tenía un tic en un ojo y apretaba sus dientes.

—Está un poquito cerquit…

— ¡Yaaaaaa! ¡Decídete de una vez!— gritaba la felina enojada de que no se decidiera aun.

—Ok, ok. Aléjalo un par de metros y ya para no dar tanto calor, ni tanto frio, ni haya calentamiento global. Je, je — decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona.

—…— rodaba sus ojos y chasqueaba de nuevo su garra para alejar un poquito el sol del planeta.

— ¡Perfecto! Así está mucho mejor y ahora…— Dark chasqueaba su garra y aparecía un suelo que cortaba no tan literalmente el mundo para luego ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte —Ok. En este planeta, será igual que la Tierra para que no sea como el de Equestria, o sea no quiero levantarme a las seis de la mañana para bajar la luna y levantar el sol. Eso sería horrible— se quejaba un poco.

—Sí. Te entiendo y así no nos tenemos que preocupar que nos olvidemos de levantar u ocultar el sol— decía Estela rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Sip. Bueno, dividí por un momento el planeta para poner la luna, porque con solo estar el cielo, no podíamos ver bien el cielo nocturno— explicaba un poco —Así que bueno, a poner a luna… Me refiero a la luna, no a Luna. Je, je— se reía un poco haciendo que su hermanita se riera un poco y los dos chasqueaban sus garras para aparecer una luna amarilla a un lado del planeta.

—Oye ¿Por qué una luna amarilla?— preguntaba la gata extrañada.

—Pues, la luna si puede ser variada, de otro color. Je, je.

—Pero ¿Por qué amarillo?— preguntaba de nuevo molesta.

—Pues, porque sí. Es la luna de mis ojos— respondía el felino con burla.

—Aaaaaaahhhh, con que esas tenemos ¿no?— decía la felina con seriedad y chasqueaba su garra para aparecer al lado de esa luna amarilla, una luna verde del mismo tamaño.

—Hermanita, solo necesitamos una luna, no dos— comentó mirándola fastidiado.

—Pues, quita el amarillo y dejemos el verde en el cielo— decía con burla.

— ¿Cómo que el amarillo? Quita el tuyo ya que lo hiciste aparecer después del mío— le reclamaba molesto.

—No. Quita el tuyo, porque mi luna verde, es mejor que la tuya— decía Estela haciendo que la dicha luna, empujaba hacia atrás a la luna amarilla sin problemas.

—Nop. Mi luna amarilla es mejor que la tuya, mija— la luna amarilla empujó a la verde.

—No, la mía.

—No, la mía.

— ¡No, la mía!— empezaban a discutir mientras las lunas se empujaban entre sí.

**Con los observadores de las galaxias**

—…— Galaxandria y Dimentio observaban como las lunas se peleaban entre sí con empujones.

—Parecen niños discutiendo por un caramelo— decía la alicornio dándose un facehoof —Creo que iré para allá a detener esa locura, antes que destruyan más planetas— iba a levantarse, pero el arlequín, la agarraba del lomo con una mano y la obligaba a sentarse de golpe, casi que se caía al suelo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Galy? Aquí te vas a quedar. Si tú esperaste por mucho tiempo que los dos mininos se reconciliaran, entonces, puedes esperar un poquito más— decía Dimentio despreocupado.

—Pero…— fue interrumpida por unas palomitas que se metían en su hocico.

—No te preocupes y comete unas palomitas. De igual forma, esa discusión no tardará mucho en terminarse— comentaba con un pote de palomitas en sus manos y se comía algunas. La yegua masticaba las palomitas que tenía en su hocico y se los tragaba.

—Ok. Creo que puedo esperar un poco más— decía Galaxandria algo fastidiada de que Dimentio usara las palabras que dijo anteriormente en su contra.

**Devuelta en el planeta**

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo de cual luna era mejor hasta que se detenían y las lunas se quedaban estáticas.

—… ¿Sabes algo, hermano?... Mejor que se queden las dos lunas ¿no crees? Hay otros planetas con muchas lunas y eso— decía Estela tratando de ser razonable para no continuar con esa tonta discusión.

—…— Dark miraba las lunas un momento y se quedaba pensativo. Observaba el cielo que era oscuro, pero las lunas brillaban como dos luces en medio de la oscuridad y más que estaban como un par de metros separados, aunque se podía notar como el resplandor se rozaban entre si —La verdad, no es mala idea hasta es más hermoso así— decía con una sonrisa sincera sin dejar de ver las lunas haciendo que su hermanita sonriera mirando lo mismo que él.

—Sí, verdad. Pero falta algo para mejorar estas noches de este nuevo mundo— comentó la gata con una sonrisa y chasqueaba su garra para aparecer un montón de estrellas por el cielo dando un hermoso cielo estrellado.

—… Váyase a la broma. Este cielo le gana a las noches de Luna por mucho— decía el felino sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues… no quiero presumir, pero… este astro nocturno la supera diez veces más que cualquier noche existente en el universo— mencionaba algo presumida.

—Sí y te doy mucha la razón. Je, je.

—…

—…

—Creo que… debemos seguir y después cuando terminemos, y los traigamos, vemos las noches cuando queramos y con mucha tranquilidad— decía Estela mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa y el aludido la veía.

—Claro. Continuemos para terminar con esto y así podamos descansar, y disfrutar de este hermoso cielo— comentaba con una sonrisa y la gata asentía con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con él —Ok. Solo nos falta las nubes, aunque vamos a hacerlo de día para ver mejor— agregaba chasqueando su garra y las lunas se ocultaban en el horizonte mientras de nuevo, aparecía el sol en lo alto del cielo haciendo que el cielo morado se pusiera claro —Ok ¿De qué colores quieres las nubes, hermanita? Rojos, azules, negros, grises.

— ¿De qué color los quiero? Pues, no se ¿Normales? Es que para empezar ¿Cómo sabrían cuándo va a llover o a nevar, o yo que se?— preguntaba confundida.

—Tienes un buen punto. Supongo que hay cosas que es mejor no cambiarle de color, supongo— respondió alzando sus hombros.

—Sí. Es mejor que sean blancos para no tapar tanto el cielo con colores raros. Ji, ji— daba una risita.

—Ok, ok. Pues, hagámoslo— los dos se miraban con una sonrisa y chasqueaban sus garras al mismo tiempo haciendo que apareciera muchas nubes por el cielo, por todo el cielo de ese planeta —Ok. Nubes blancas, se mueven por si solas… Por el viento que pusimos después de crear la forma del planeta, porque si no, se mueren los seres vivos que quieran venir… Pueden cambiar a nubes tormentosas con lluvia, nevada o depende del clima que es en cada parte… Eso lo arreglaremos cuando tengamos los lugares hecho, o sea si hacemos el desierto, no debe llover. Habría un mierd…

— ¡Dark!— lo interrumpió enojada.

—Lodo. Todo se convertirá en un desierto de lodo. Eso es lo que quería decir. Je, je— se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Sí, claro— rodaba sus ojos.

—No es mi culpa. Es culpa de ese personaje que se llama Negan de The Walking Dead. Sorprendentemente, ese es mi personaje favorito— decía con una sonrisa entusiasmado.

—Pues, deja de ver esas series que lo único que hace, es afectar tu cabeza con las groserías que dicen— hablaba molesta.

—Yo soy un gato adulto para que lo sepas y soy tu hermano mayor, y por desgracia para ti, cualquier serie habrá groserías lo quieras o no— comentó con burla y ella bufaba fastidiada —Bueno, ya terminamos con el cielo y quedó muy bonito con ese color. Je, je— agregaba al mirar el cielo morado —Ahora toca el suelo y los lugares para hacer.

—Sip. Quitemos este suelo, porque si no, la gente creerá que el mundo es plano— decía Estela con un tono bromista.

—Je, je. Si, tienes razón. Pongamos al mundo "circular". Je, je— mencionó con su típica sonrisa y los dos chasqueaban sus garras haciendo que el suelo que dividía el planeta, desaparecía para ser reemplazado por un suelo árido que cubría todo el planeta como si no tuviera mares —Bueno, con esto, ya estaría, o sea desde aquí, vamos a diseñar el mundo de cómo será el suelo, donde estaría el desierto, la Antártida, los mares, océanos, los lagos y todo eso, o sea nos llevará mucho trabajo para hacer— decía algo frustrado.

— ¿Tú crees que nos da tiempo para terminar todo en estas tres semanas? Ya que les dijimos que regresaríamos después de tres semanas— mencionaba la gata algo preocupada.

—Sí, lo sé y creo que si nos da tiempo, y más para los que decidan venir por voluntad propia— al decir eso su hermano, bajaba la mirada poniendo una mirada triste. La felina lo miraba.

—Hermano, sé que cometiste errores y puede ser que "algunos" te guarde rencor por lo que pasó, pero otros no tanto— intentaba animarlo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quiénes? Yo solo estoy pensando en hacer un mundo para los juguetes, pero también para que lo disfruten cualquiera que quiera visitarlo… o también para los que deciden venir de esa dimensión de Equestria para vivir y encontrar otros horizontes, aunque lo dudo mucho…— comentaba el gato con tristeza en su voz.

—…— Estela abrazaba a su hermano —Hermano, solo concentrémonos en terminar este mundo, sin importar los que deciden venir o no. Si todos no deciden venir, se los pierden— se separaba del abrazo para ver al felino con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que sonriera también y la abrazaba.

—Gracias, hermanita— agradecía Dark mientras la gata le correspondía el abrazo.

—De nada, hermano— los dos duraban unos segundos abrazados hasta que lo rompían sin soltar la garra del otro.

—Bueno… hemos perdido tiempo con eso. Así que comencemos. Nos tardaremos y más por las paradas de descanso, dormir, levantarnos, desayunar, trabajar, almorzar, trabajar, merendar, trabajar, cenar y dormir, y así sucesivamente. Vaya, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer— decía el gato con una garra en su frente por todo lo que tenían que hacer y más por las paradas de descanso.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Qué hora es?— preguntaba la felina curiosa.

—Emmmm. Son las…— sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, un reloj de bolsillo —… 4:35 de la tarde. Vaya, el día pasó volando. Je, je— se reía un poco guardando el reloj y miraba el sol —Espera, el sol está atrasado— agregaba y chasqueaba su garra para que el sol este algo cerca del horizonte ya que faltaba poco para que se oculte —Listo. Arreglamos la hora del planeta. Era una de las cosas que teníamos pendientes. Je, je.

—Sí, pero aún falta mucho. Así que hermano, comencemos para así volver por ellos. Enviarle una carta a nuestras madres también— decía pensativa en las cosas que harían después de terminar eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno, empecemos con la "construcción" del planeta— mencionó el felino con su típica sonrisa y su hermanita asentía con la cabeza teniendo una sonrisa, y se iban volando para comenzar con la "construcción".

Continuará.


	3. Creación del mundo 2

**Creación del mundo 2**

Los observadores, eran expectantes de como en el nuevo planeta, se cubría de colores como el verde para dar a entender que era el pasto o bosques, también otros colores como de las aguas, el desierto, la nieve. Observaban como el planeta estaba tomando forma.

—Está bonito como está quedando el planeta— decía Galaxandria mirando con una sonrisa el planeta.

—Sí, o sea los dos mininos les gustan mucho los paisajes. Así que se verá muchos hermosos paisajes en ese planeta— hablaba Dimentio recostado en una silla de playa.

—Sí, eso espero… Y por lo visto, ya alguien empezó a narrar— comentó la alicornio.

—Sí, pero yo narro mejor que él. Je, je— decía algo presumido haciendo que la yegua rodara sus ojos.

**Dentro del planeta**

**Punto de vista de primera persona**

En un gran y pacifico bosque, era muy hermoso y más que había mariposas revoloteando por el lugar, y se veía frutos encima de los árboles de todo tipo. Mientras dentro del bosque, más precisamente, por el centro, había un gran campo de pasto verde donde encima, estaba un pueblo no tan grande y se observaba que era muy pacifico. Las casas estaban hechas de madera con techos de diferentes colores. Algunas casas tenían unas flores en los bordes de la casa o en el suelo alrededor del mismo como si fuera parte de la tierra. En el centro, había un gran y hermoso árbol que era tan alto como un rascacielos. Había campos de flores alrededor del pueblo, pero tenía un sendero en las cuatro direcciones para salir del pueblo sin pisar las flores.

Era un lugar perfecto para los amantes de la naturaleza o que quieran estar en un lugar muy tranquilo y calmado.

—Hermano ¿En serio tienes que narrar esto?— preguntaba mi hermanita extrañada. Estábamos en el cielo flotando aun agarrándonos de una garra y observábamos el bosque junto con el pueblo.

—Sí, así es. Para darle todo y detalle a cualquiera, y también que el narrador tiene el día libre— hablé con mi típica sonrisa alzando mis hombros. La verdad, si había que dar con lujo y detalle, que perfecto sería hacerlo yo mismo.

—Ok, ok, pero hay algo que no me convence de este pueblo— decía Estela dudosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te convence, hermanita?— pregunté curioso.

— ¿Cómo rayos sabrá la gente de donde está el pueblo?— preguntó y razón no le faltaba ya que el pueblo estaba en el centro de un extenso bosque. Era el bosque más grande de este mundo. Había otros bosques también no tan grandes y diferentes a este.

—Pueeeees, solo tienen que seguir el sendero.

— ¿Cuál sendero? Es que cuando entran, siguen el sendero, pero hay bifurcaciones y con más senderos. La verdad, este bosque parece un laberinto— comentó la gata mirando lo complejo que era el bosque.

—Pues, para eso está la solución. En la entrada del bosque, puse una señal que dice que tiene que ir al árbol que tenga tal fruto. Está dibujado y todo, y así disfrutarán mucho de la naturaleza, porque no habrá animales salvajes que atacan a cualquiera quien pase por ahí. Así que no hay problema alguno— expliqué con mi sonrisa y presumí de lo listo que soy. Estela rodaba sus ojos al escuchar esa parte de mi narración.

—No hace falta narrar todo tan literalmente— me dijo fastidiada.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo por este día. Je, je— daba una risita.

—Bueno y los animalitos del bosque, es lo mejor del mundo que da ternura— habló mi hermana con esa mirada que le daba ternura a los que vivían en el bosque y no se equivocaba, o sea veía los típicos animales, como conejos, ardillas, pájaros que volaban libremente por los cielos del mundo. Tuvimos que hacer mucho para que tenga sentido, pero también di mi toque personal, o sea había animalitos de carne y hueso, y de peluches, aunque los animales no se notaban mucho los que eran de peluche y los de carne, a la par, que los de peluche se podían reproducirse, o sea aparearse, supongo.

Solo con los animales, más nada. Además, ahora mismo, estaba viendo dos parejas de conejos, dos hembras y dos machos, pero uno de cada sexo, era de carne y de peluche.

—Awwww. Mira esos conejitos. Que lindos. Por lo visto, la coneja hembra de peluche, le gusta al conejo macho que es de carne y hueso. Es raro, pero tierno— cuando escuché lo que dijo mi hermanita, miré bien y veía como la coneja de peluche acariciaba su cabeza con la del macho, y le correspondía, aunque también hacía lo mismo los otros dos conejos —Aunque debimos hacer más conejos. Solo hay dos parejas— decía dudosa.

—No te preocupes, hermanita. Tú sabes que los conejos se reproducen muy rápido… De verdad, muy rápido— me quedé viendo con mis ojos bien abiertos al ver veinte conejos en donde estaban la pareja. La mitad era de peluches y la otra mitad de carne.

—Vaya, pero que rapidez— Estela también se quedaba sorprendida de la rapidez que esos conejos se multiplicaban. Y con solo girar mi cabeza para ver a mi hermana, ya había cincuenta conejos de los dos tipos.

Era raro que una peluche pueda sacar hijos o que un peluche le ponga la semilla dentro de la coneja, pero lo único que diré, era que… no busquen la lógica de esto, porque si no, les dolerán la cabeza.

—Bueno hermanita, vamos al siguiente— hablé para sacar del trance a Estela.

—Ok hermano. Dejemos algo de privacidad a los conejos multiplicadores. Ji, ji— daba una risita haciendo que yo también me riera un poco para después irnos a otro lado del mundo.

.

.

.

En una parte de este grandioso mundo, había una gran granja en un lugar árido con una casa no tan grande en el centro. Se hallaba rocas por toda la granja, pero no eran simples rocas ya que contenían en el interior, gemas hermosas, a la par, había una especie de túnel o cueva subterráneo que se podía encontrar rocas hasta gemas hermosas por donde alcanzaba la vista y aparte tenía subsuelos donde prácticamente, podía bajar y llegaba más profundo en la cueva, pero más profundo estés, mejores rocas o gemas tendrán.

Además, había como una gruta casi laberintico para los turistas y así no entorpecer a los que trabajarían en el lugar, y pudieran ver las hermosas gemas de la cueva.

—Esta granja me recuerda mucho a la granja de rocas donde vivía Pinkie Pie— decía Estela al observar bien el lugar.

—Sí, lo sé, pero mejor— hablé con una sonrisa orgulloso de lo que diseñé.

—Pero ¿Por qué hiciste esta granja?— preguntó curiosa.

—Pueeeees, esto es por petición de Brix ya que hace unos días, antes de venir aquí, algunos me dieron unas ideas para tal cosa y pues, aquí está una idea. Brix quería que hiciera una granja— respondí señalando la granja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Él cree que Pinkie venga?

—No lo sé. Yo mismo le pregunté y me dijo que le empezó a interesarse en las rocas por alguna extraña razón. La verdad, que si viene o no, ya tiene una granja de rocas para recordar a esas hermanas Pie que les agradó mucho— respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya veo. Es muy tierno que quiera una granja por ellas.

—Sip— contesté mirando un momento la granja para luego irnos a otro lugar.

.

.

.

En una parte muy apartado, había una rockola gigante que literalmente, tenía una ciudad en el interior ya que lo largo no era tanto en el exterior, pero por dentro, era gigantesco. Era como un edificio y a la vez, una ciudad ya que había varios pisos divididos en sesiones.

—No me digas. Miles te pidió esto ¿verdad?— preguntó mi hermanita curiosa.

—Sip. Me pidió un lugar casi igual a las vegas, pero con forma de rockola y me dio una lista de lo que quiere en cada piso de ese edificio— respondí mirando fijamente cada piso.

El primer piso, serían los comercios de la ciudad, donde se vendería de todo, de todo literalmente.

El segundo y tercer piso, vivirían los habitantes o los que se quieran mudarse ahí con viviendas muy bonitas, con jardín incluido.

El cuarto y quinto piso, se encontrarían unos hoteles elegantes de cinco estrellas para turistas o visitantes que solo estarían por unos días en el lugar.

El sexto piso, estaría el casino que era grande con muchos juegos de azar, póker y demás cosas con la palabra Casino en la entrada que era de neón.

Y los últimos pisos, sería un restaurante y a la vez, burdel muy elegante con muchas mesas y sillas, un escenario con una barra vertical hasta habitaciones para que los clientes quieran divertirse.

— ¿Por qué tiene que tener un burdel?— preguntó Estela fastidiada.

—Pues, porque quiero y por nuestras madres ya que la otra vez, Maya se quejó que no hubiera un burdel, y pues, Miles quiso complacerla, porque se lo prometió de que haría ese burdel— respondí apenado.

—Ya veo— rodó sus ojos. Daba una risita para después irnos al siguiente lugar.

.

.

.

En unas tierras muy a la antigüedad, había una pequeña ciudad al estilo de la edad media y en el centro, había un enorme castillo con cuatro torres en los costados, con un puente levadizo y estaba rodeado de un pequeño río. Además, se observaba una colina detrás de la ciudad donde se encontraba una enorme cueva con una señal del dibujo de un dragón. En esa cueva, estaría el dragón de juguete que era mascota de Alexander.

—Qué bonito. Perfecto para los que quieran estar en la edad media— alagó Estela con una sonrisa al observar la ciudad.

—Sí, verdad. Esto me recuerda un poco al juego de Age of Empire. Je, je— reía un poco por eso. Sin más, nos fuimos al siguiente.

.

.

.

Cerca del mar, había una ciudad costera. Tenía bares, tiendas para vender peces o cualquier cosa sacado por la pesca. También había un puerto donde podrían estar muchos tipos de barcos como: comerciantes, turistas, cruceros hasta barcos piratas para descansar en uno de esos bares para divertirse o descansar en un apartamento alquilado antes de zarpar nuevamente por esos mares.

La verdad, hicimos un buen trabajo con los mares, o sea en el inmenso mar, había muchas islas por lo largo de las aguas, grandes o pequeñas. Podría haber un tesoro escondido en las islas o podría estar habitada por tribus "salvajes" que podría salir de la nada. Como las amazonas o un tribu con un nombre más raro que al carajo.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo con estos mares. El océano. Los lagos también, aunque no me agrada el agua, pero bueno— decía Estela alzando sus hombros.

—Sí, lo sé. Je, je— sin mucho que decir, nos fuimos.

.

.

.

En las llanuras, había un pueblo que era al estilo del viejo oeste, pero también con ganado y arboles con muchos frutos afuera del pueblo. A lo lejos, separado del pueblo vaquero, había una clase de tribu indio por las carpas cerca de una enorme montaña y con matorrales por los alrededores, y mucha madera. La tribu y el pueblo estaban separados por un gran abismo, pero estaba conectado por un largo puente.

—Lindo lugar para ser vaquero e indio. Ji, ji— decía mi hermanita con su risita.

—Sí, lo sé y aquí las noches sería muy hermosa, supongo— sonreía al ver este lugar detenidamente e íbamos al siguiente.

.

.

.

En una parte de este vasto mundo, había un gran desierto con esas típicas dunas u oasis que eran pocas y difíciles de hallar si empezabas a ver espejismos. También había pirámides en una parte del desierto igual que una esfinge con cara de gato muy familiar.

Aparte, cerca de esas estructuras, se encontraba una ciudad al estilo egipcio con muchas estatuas de gato negro y blanco alrededor de dicha ciudad, y una gran pirámide plateada en el centro del lugar con una gema mitad amarilla y mitad verde en la punta.

— ¿Ves, hermanita? Así si se hace un desierto y no como pensaste en hacerlo, o sea como se te ocurre poner oasis casi por todo el desierto— la regañaba haciendo que bajara la mirada apenada. Era cierto. Mi hermanita había puesto oasis cada dos metros.

—Pues, pensé que así nadie estaría sediento— intentaba defenderse de mis palabras.

—Sí. Sé que quieres ayudar a que cualquiera no esté sediento, pero para que sepas, esto tiene que parecer un desierto, no la tierra del oasis.

—Sí, lo se… pero trataba de ayudar…

—Sí, lo sé, pero tampoco así… aunque… sin que lo supieras, hice una tierra de Oasis por allá— hablé señalando una dirección. Ella sorprendida me ve.

— ¿¡En serio!?

—Sí. Velo tu misma— desaparecimos con un chasquido para aparecer encima de un lugar desconocido en el desierto donde había un paraíso, o sea un oasis que abarcaba mucho como si fuera del tamaño de un pueblo, pero no tan exagerado.

—Awwwww. Es muy hermoso— decía mirando el lugar con una sonrisa hasta había un arcoíris.

—Sip. El lugar está muy escondido. Si lo encuentra, será afortunado o afortunada— comenté con una sonrisa orgulloso de lo que hice, pero en eso, mi hermana me abrazó.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, hermano— me miraba sin soltarme con una sonrisa tierna.

—Sí, si— le acariciaba su cabeza. A veces pensaba que se comportaba como una niña. Después de observar un momento el lugar, nos fuimos para continuar.

.

.

.

En un lugar, donde había nieve en el suelo a kilómetros a la redonda. Había montañas nevadas peligrosas que podría provocar una avalancha, pero también una gran colina que era perfecta para esquiar y lagos congelados que sería imposible romper el hielo, también una Aurora Boreal que estaba en el hermoso cielo.

Además, en una parte del frio lugar, había una hermosa ciudad de nieve y hielo, ya que había iglú como hogar o casas normales con una capa de nieve en el techo. En las calles, estaba hecho de hielo donde se reflejaba la Aurora Boreal y que no era resbaloso el hielo del suelo. También había un palacio al frente de una montaña hecho de hielo puro, muy hermoso con tres techos de punta con una banderita en dichas puntas que tenía el símbolo de una huella de gato.

—Vaya, que frio… Supongo que es por Aurora Glacial ¿verdad?— estábamos usando un abrigo por el frio que había y guantes.

—Sí, así es. También para los que les gustan el frio como los que tengan mucho pelaje para resistir este frio… Porque en serio, este frío es atroz— mencioné abrazando a mi hermanita.

—Si… Mejor vámonos— me abrazaba también. Sin decir nada, desaparecimos del lugar, porque en serio, hacía mucho frio.

.

.

.

En una zona muy amplia y verde, estaba un edificio muy ancho y enorme con muchas pistas de aterrizajes, era un aeropuerto. El edificio era de color gris con el techo negro, con muchos ventanales. Dentro de dicho aeropuerto, era los típicos aeropuertos humanos, con asientos, pilares, un detector de metales por si las moscas para los que quieran viajar a otro lado del mundo y también era el lugar para obtener sus permisos de vuelo.

—Emmmmm. Esto… ¿este aeropuerto no es el mismo que se hizo en Equestria?— preguntaba la gata blanquita extrañada.

—Sip. Es el mismo, o sea no hay mucho que ver la verdad— hablé apenado.

—Ok, pero esos permisos de vuelo… ¿Cómo serán? No será esas cosas metálicas ¿verdad?— decía preocupada.

—No. No será así. Será como tener una licencia de conducir por así decirlo.

—Pero ¿Por qué negarle la libertad de volar?— preguntaba sin saber del porque hacía eso.

—Porque si dejo que haya mucha libertad, habría accidentes ya que ni saben volar con cuidado. Todos se vuelven intrépidos, o sea todos se vuelven como la tabla— al decir eso, mi hermanita se confundía —Me refiero a Rainbow Dash… También a Lightning Dust… o Daring Do la roba templos— rodaba sus ojos.

—Aaaaaaaaa— entendió lo que dije. En eso, volábamos hacia arriba encima de las nubes para ver algo muy espectacular.

En lo alto de los cielos, había una enorme isla flotante con edificaciones muy metálicos en él y se hallaba un orbe de color azul en el centro de la isla encima de un pedestal y rodeado de un escudo, a la par, estaba encima de un pilar alto de color negro. Esa isla sería para voladores para no tener accidentes y para los que saquen su permiso de vuelo para volar libremente por el cielo, y vivir en esa isla flotante, pero no era la única, había más islas flotantes por el cielo, pero en diferentes altitudes, aunque ésta primera isla, era la capital. Pero no le restringían a los demás especies no voladores de su oportunidad de vivir en una isla flotante, era para todos, pero bajo su propio riesgo.

—Esto es lo más hermoso que hemos creado, hermano. Hacer islas flotantes, en vez de una ciudad de nubes, es mejor, o sea todos pueden tocar el suelo— decía Estela muy satisfecha.

—Sí. Al menos, beneficiaría a cualquiera que quiera estar en los cielos y vería mejor las estrellas o las lunas al estar en esta altitud— la gata asentía con la cabeza y me sonreía para luego desaparecer con un chasquido para ir a los que nos quedaban por presentar.

.

.

.

En un lugar desconocido, había un imperio de cristal igualito al de Equestria, solo que estaba en un lugar donde el suelo estaba hecho de puro cristal de color del arcoíris. Había unas montañas cerca del imperio hechas de cristal. Era un lugar cristalizado hasta pusimos que los que estén en el imperio de cristal, vean el cielo diferente con el sol y las lunas hechos de cristal. Aparte que cuando se hacía de noche, los cristales brillaban por la luz de la luna haciendo que sea un lugar muy hermoso.

—… Hermano, creo que mi cuñada le gustará mucho el gesto que le hiciste— me decía mirándome con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú crees? Es que ella estuvo conmigo siempre, actuaba en contra de su voluntad y al final, quiso estar conmigo… Creo que le debo mucho a mi yegua— hablé con sinceridad… Mi nalgona lo es todo para mí. Al principio, pensé que tengo una yegua sexy para jugar siempre con sus enormes flancos, pero después de un tiempo… como pasó de verdad al verla por primera vez, la amo y la sigo amando… Me arrepentía de haberla traído a la fuerza conmigo, o sea la saqué del imperio sin su consentimiento, o sea no quería esperar años para que se enamore de mí y no sé qué, no sé cuándo, pero ahora, miraba las cosas diferentes y con arrepentimiento. Al menos, espero que le guste el regalo que le hice.

—Sí. Sé que le gustará mucho, hermano, tanto que te inundará de besos. Ji, ji— daba una risita haciendo que yo me riera también. Nos quedábamos un rato viendo el imperio de cristal y nos íbamos de ahí.

.

.

.

En un lugar donde había una clase de playa por la orilla de arena, se veía una especie de colina casi idéntico al Monte Aris ya que era más alto que el original y también tenía un hermoso paisaje verde detrás del monte con riachuelos. Estaba en el centro del agua alejado de la orilla, pero además, había rocas a lo lejos que formaban un semicírculo junto con la orilla de la playa como si estuviera cerrado o bloqueado para que los barcos no pasaran. Además, bajo el agua, era casi o mejor que el Seaquestria, un hermoso paisaje submarino.

—No hay mucho que mostrar, o sea es casi idéntico a Monte Aris— hablé rodando mis ojos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿estás seguro que los hipogrifos vendrán?— preguntaba dudosa.

—Pues, no lo sé. Si no bueno, será un monumento turístico o yo que se— respondí alzando mis hombros. La verdad, no sabía quién vendría a este mundo, o sea aparte de mis juguetes, también invité a todas las especies si querían venir y tener una vida nueva, pero no sabría hasta que regresara a esa dimensión de Equestria.

Sin más, íbamos a otro lugar de ese enorme mundo.

.

.

.

Ahora estábamos observando una gran ciudad muy bonita y no era normal como las otras, o sea prácticamente, la ciudad estaba hecha completamente de pixeles. Como de 16 bit, creo. Aunque los personajes eran de 8 bit, pero ahora les subo los bit para que sean mejor. Era muy grande y tenía una que otra tubería verde por la ciudad para ir a la parte subterráneo de la ciudad. A lo Súper Mario y habría un mercado negro abajo… Nah, no creo. La verdad, no se ya que los que usaran el subterráneo, serían los habitantes del lugar y no se para que las usarán.

—Bueno, tendremos una ciudad con personajes de videojuegos… Curioso— decía Estela mirando la ciudad pixelada.

—Sip. Es curioso que haya una ciudad así. Puede ser que haya gente que le gusta ser de pixeles. Je, je.

—Sí, muy cierto. Ji, ji— después de reírnos un poco, nos fuimos.

.

.

.

En un lugar con un horrible calor, era una zona volcánica. Había ríos de lava, cascada de lava, cuevas oscuras y volcanes a lo largo, y ancho de estas tierras. Además, era un lugar perfecto para esos dragones codiciosos ya que por estas tierras volcánicas, había gemas, riquezas donde alcanzaba la vista, pero había un volcán enorme, el más grande de este lugar, tanto que la punta se tapaba con las nubes del cielo.

— ¿Aquí estará, Creepy?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sí, supongo y también los dragones que quieran estar aquí, y todo eso— respondí con mi típica sonrisa.

—Ya veo… — en eso, notaba que mi hermanita se sonrojaba por pensar en algo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?— pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—N-nada… Nada— miraba a otro lado para evitar mi mirada.

—… Vaya, por lo visto, no soy el único que tiene amantes. Je, je, je— me reía de forma irónico.

—O-oye, e-eso no es c-cierto— me veía muy sonrojada.

—Con razón que Creepy vino muy silencioso de su "misión" de no sé dónde y tú lo atacaste como toda una fiera— hablé burlón.

—Él y yo n-no hicimos n-nada— trataba de excusarse.

— ¿Sabes? A mí no me importa si tienes o no amantes, o sea me lo hubieran dicho y así haría una lista de tus amantes— saqué una libreta que decía:

_Lista de amantes de Estela_

_1 Creepy_

—Vaya, solo tienes uno. Ya vas progresando. Je, je— guardaba mi libreta en mi bolsillo.

— ¡Que no es mi amante! Aunque tenga músculos bien formados, un abdomen resaltado… aunque sea muy guapo… y apuesto… — mi hermanita se quedaba callada mirándome roja ya que yo la veía con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ok hermanita. Haré que te "creo"— rodaba mis ojos y me reía un poco haciendo que se avergüence, y se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha que tenía la túnica para que no le viera su rostro. La verdad, debería ser sobreprotector por mi hermanita, pero ya estaba muy mayorcita para hacer lo que le daba la gana, o sea yo no soy un gran ejemplo si ya tengo amantes por doquier. Sin más, nos fuimos al último lugar por ver.

.

.

.

En esa última parte, estábamos en una enorme cueva de un lugar desconocido. Se encontraba entre pastos verdes y flores, a la par, unas luciérnagas con lucecitas de muchos colores volando por el lugar y alrededor de una clase de pueblo donde los hogares eran como unas colmenas y había un trono pegado a la pared, muy alto donde se podría mostrar al que se sentaría en él.

— ¿Tú crees que los changeling vengan?— preguntaba con curiosidad sin quitarse la capucha, aunque se notaba sus ojos verdes bajo de él.

—Pues sí, o sea destroné a su reina y ahora es mi "silla". No tienen a nadie más, todos los odian. Así que si o si tendrán que venir si quieren sobrevivir— comenté con algo de burla.

—Ya veo… Entonces ¿odias a Chrysalis por lo que pasó en ese continente?— preguntaba.

—… No, para nada. La odio, porque secuestró a mi nalgona y a Flurry. No tiene nada que ver con lo otro— respondí con mi típica sonrisa.

—Ok— me miraba dudosa y después de eso, nos desaparecimos con un chasquido para aparecer en los cielos y observábamos todo lo que hicimos con un sol al horizonte apunto de ocultarse.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo con la "construcción"— decía con una sonrisa de satisfecho.

—Sí, hermano, aunque solo faltaría unas construcciones como las escuelas, centros comerciales, o sea solo hicimos las viviendas y otras cosas como los castillos, pero nada más que eso.

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo que pasa, es que… los que van a vivir en tal lugar, o sea el gobernador o gobernadora de la ciudad, decide si o no construir tal cosa, porque yo no pienso hacerlo por ellos, por varias razones. Uno, no quiero que se quejen por el diseño que hice a tal estructura, por el simple hecho, de que cualquiera tendría en la mente un diseño diferente para la escuela o el centro comercial si va a haber uno y todo eso. Dos, para eso existen mis muñecos constructores para construir cualquier cosa para agrandar tal ciudad, reino o lo que sea, o demoler tal edificio. También tienen derecho en que le paguen por construirles tal estructura, o sea nosotros no vamos a hacer todo el trabajo por ellos, solo les pusimos lo básico por así decirlo— expliqué con los brazos cruzados ya que no pensaba en hacerles el trabajo o que después se quejaran por el diseño de la escuela, centro comercial o que no quería que hubiera el centro comercial o que preferían estudios en casa o yo que sé. Cualquiera tenía mente propia y diseños en sus mentes. Solo que esto como lo fue la granja o la Rockola que sería las "vegas", o la ciudad medieval, eran diseños que me dieron Brix, Miles y Alexander de que querían que fuera más o menos así, y yo se los concedí, pero desde ahora, deberán saber que construir luego cuando vengan acá y todo eso.

—Ok, hermano. La verdad, sería buena idea ya que nosotros no haremos todo el trabajo. Si quieren construir algo, pídanselo a los constructores— habló mi hermanita con una sonrisa.

—Exacto— nos quedábamos en silencio viendo el paisaje del nuevo mundo —Bueno, ya están los animales y ciudades o reinos que deberían estar en el mundo. Solo nos falta poner que habrá en las orejas del planeta ya que son parte del planeta y también poner bestias por ahí.

— ¿Por qué bestias?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Sin bestia, esto no sería divertido a los aventureros, o sea tú debes saber que habrá gente que le gusta explorar, pelear y todo eso. Además, sin bestias, habría una tranquilidad que daría miedo y los increíbles tesoros serían tomados con facilidad, o sea yo soy Dark Soul del caos y eso, debe haber un poquito de caos por ahí o yo que sé. Solo digo— alzaba mis hombros.

—…— suspiraba fastidiada —Ok, hermano. Continuemos mañana. Estoy cansada.

—Igual yo. Je, je. Descansemos y continuemos mañana— Estela asentía con la cabeza y nos fuimos a descansar en cualquier casa ya que total, no había nadie más en el lugar, excepto nosotros.

Continuará.


	4. Creación del mundo 3

**Creación del mundo 3**

Había amanecido en el nuevo mundo y los dos creadores reanudarían con el extenso trabajo… Después de desayunar y tomaban leche para tener mucha energía.

—Ok. Ahora empecemos hacer a las bestias. Je, je— decía Dark frotándose sus garras. Estela rodaba sus ojos. Se encontraban flotando por el cielo.

—Sigo sin estar segura de esto, hermano— habló insegura.

—Pues, hermanita, hay que hacerlo, porque si no, sin nada de eso, esto sería Discovery Kids— mencionaba burlón. La gata suspiraba fastidiada.

—Ok, ok. Bueno, empecemos con eso— dicho eso, iban hacia uno de los bosques para hacer el trabajo.

.

.

.

En un bosque oscuro, con las hojas negras y que tapaba cada rayo de sol que llegaba a ese bosque haciendo que sea un bosque oscuro y tétrico.

— ¿Tenemos que tener esta clase de bosque?— preguntaba la felina extrañada.

—Sip. Por desgracia. Este será algo peligroso con un tesoro por ahí y porque es esencial para tener un mundo completo. La mayoría hermoso, pero con algunas excepciones— respondía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ok, ok. Pues ¿Qué criaturas ponemos aquí?— preguntaba curiosa. Dark sonreía malicioso y empezó a chasquear esas garritas.

En el bosque, aparecía criaturas nocturnas o que les gustaban la oscuridad, pero los dominantes en el bosque eran los lobos negros de ojos rojos y murciélagos, muchos murciélagos.

—Interesante, aunque exageraste con los murciélagos— decía Estela con una gota de sudor al observar los murciélagos que estaban boca abajo agarrados de las ramas.

—Sí, lo sé. Es lo mejor del mundo. Je, je— habló orgulloso.

—Aja. Solo falta que en otro bosque, en vez de lobos cazando por ahí, sean puros…

**Cinco minutos después**

—… Gatos…— la gata se daba un faceclaw. Estaban encima de un bosque muy claro, pero lo troncos eran como los postes de arañar. En el lugar, había gatos de muchas clases y ratones… y ratones gigantes de dos metros —Ratones gigantes… ¿en serio, hermano?— preguntaba mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Sí. Muy en serio. Además, hay muchos bosques en este mundo hasta islas con bosques…— contaba con sus garras.

— ¿Vamos a poner bestias por todo el lugar?— preguntó confundida.

—No exactamente. Solo en algunos lugares estratégicos por así decirlo, en algunos bosques menos el del bosque con el pueblo u otros lugares que están cerca de las ciudades. Vamos a ponerlos algo lejos para que no haya problema alguno— respondía el felino con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok. Al menos, piensas en las cosas que construimos— lo miraba fastidiada y su hermano veía a otro lado rascándose la nuca apenado.

Los hermanos Soul, continuaban con su labor poniendo bestias o criaturas de cualquier tipo, en bosques, en cueva, un poco en el desierto, un poco en el glacial y en muchos lugares más. Había criaturas como los lobos de muchos colores, gusanos de arena, gusanos de nieve, gusanos de agua hasta gusanos de hierba. Kraken en el mar, medusas, tiburones, un yeti, muñequitos de nieve con vida, lobos de hielo, una bola de nieve flotante, dinosaurios en una isla y muchas criaturas más… como Esper.

— ¿Pusiste los Esper de Final Fantasy 12?— preguntaba Estela sorprendida.

—Sí, sería muy divertido, pero descuida. Solo hay uno de cada elemento en un templo muy escondido y también difícil, y peligroso de llegar ya que como es en el juego, para obtener su poder o un aliado, debe enfrentarse a muchas dificultades por el camino, como esas trampas invisibles que te fastidian y te asusta en el juego si no tienes el hechizo libra. Así que eso y así será más interesante. Además ¿recuerdas que pusimos templos aparte con puzle para obtener un tesoro extraordinario? Esos templos tienen puzle muy complicados, más que el del juego de Zelda, o sea aquí sería complicado conseguir un tesoro con mucho valor. Hay que tener un coeficiente muy alto— explicaba un poco Dark.

— ¿Cómo Twilight? ¿Cómo Mike?

—Sip y así esa Daring Do no volverá a robar templos nunca más o los futuros Indiana Jones que posiblemente, aparezcan aquí a fastidiar también— rodaba sus ojos.

—Oh, bueno, esto, continuemos para seguir con lo otro.

—Ok, hermanita— dicho eso, se tele transportaban a otra parte.

.

.

.

En una parte del mundo, había un gran abismo oscuro que no se podía ver nada en el fondo, pero para los gatos que brillaban en la oscuridad, porque sus túnicas estaban brillando.

— ¿Por qué hiciste otro abismo? Alguien se podía morir— decía Estela quejándose por eso.

—Sí, lo sé, pero sin peligro, la gente se vuelve ingenua— comentó Dark con burla —Además, que aquí, dentro de este agujero, hay un tesoro o habrá un tesoro, el más valioso de todo escondido por aquí. Solo tiene acceso los voladores o también los no voladores, puedan bajar con ayuda de un volador o una maquina voladora o lo que sea— explicaba un poco alzando sus hombros.

—Ya veo y supongo que aquí habrá enemigos más peligrosos que los que hicimos en otros lugares ¿verdad?— su hermanita alzaba una ceja.

—Tú si me conoces bien, Estely. Je, je— se reía un poco —Sip. Habrá enemigos, bestias más peligrosas en este oscuro lugar. Deben ser nivel 90 para poder estar aquí y poder derrotar una de esas bestias— sonreía emocionado.

—Entonces ¿Qué bestia tienes en mente?— preguntaba curiosa. Su hermano sonreía malicioso y chasqueaba su garra.

**Con los observadores**

—… ¿Acaba de crear lo que creo que creó?— preguntaba Galaxandria sorprendida de lo que creó y Dimentio se partía de la risa.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Ja, ja, ja— se reía el arlequín de lo que hizo su amigo minino.

**Devuelta con los hermanos Soul**

—Hermano, no me digas que ese es, el que creo que es— decía la gata impactada.

—Sí, así es. Te presento… a los minis Arek— el felino presentaba a unas docenas de minis Arek muy conocidos por todos, aunque lo único que se veía, eran sus ojos rojos.

— ¡Acabas de crear a Arek! O sea ¿¡Te volviste loco!?— exclamaba molesta.

—No… Por ahora no. Je, je— se reía algo travieso —Solo que estos Arek, son perfectos para esto, o sea son como los mosquitos, te fastidian y te gritan, y todo— se escuchó un pequeño grito de un mini Arek para intimidar, aunque no daba resultado — ¿Ves que te dije? Estos minis son gritones y fastidiaran a los que entren aquí— comentaba frotando sus garras de forma perverso —Y además, no podrán verlos bien ya que siempre le gusta lo oscurito. Je, je.

—Hermano— lo miraba fijamente con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? Son perfectos para este lugar y también…— chasqueó de nuevo —… Para estos, aunque estos si los notaran… un poco. Je, je— señalaba detrás suyo.

—… ¿Acabas de crear a los cuatro supremos?— preguntaba sorprendida al observar primero a una yegua alicornio tan alta como Celestia, pero de figura similar a Fleur de Lis. De pelaje oscuro con un gran cuerno rojo. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a la armadura oscura que ésta llevaba. Era Nébula y brillaba su cuerno para iluminar un poco el lugar.

Después, veía a un enorme dragón de escamas negras con espinas rojas. Grandes alas con espinas en ella y una cola terminada en arpón. Era Deadfang.

Y por último, observaba a dos alicornios que portaban el mismo tipo de armadura que les tapaba por completo impidiendo identificar su aspecto. El primero era Omega que llevaba una armadura oscura con forma de hielo, con detalles blancos en las partes superiores de las patas, cuello y torso. Llevaba una máscara sellada en el casco sin rostro donde solo tenían dos agujeros en forma de ojos de tristeza para ver por aquella mascara. Tenía el símbolo del Omega en el pecho de la armadura. Mientras el otro, era Alpha que llevaba una armadura similar, pero en rojo con forma de llamas con partes amarillas en los mismos sitios que el primero. Tenía una máscara sin rostro amarilla con agujeros en forma de ojos enojados para ver por ella. Tenía el símbolo del Alpha en el pecho de la armadura.

—Sip y son de tamaño familiar hasta tienen un rebaño de cada uno, y todo. Je, je— respondió al observarse una docena de cada uno —Nébula es una muñeca. El dragón es un peluche. Alpha y Omega son de porcelana.

— ¿Porcelana? O sea ¿los rompes de un golpe y ya?— preguntaba confundida.

—Sí, pero si los tocas, porque estos son como Arek, como esos mosquitos fastidiosos que no te dejaran en paz por nada en el mundo y será difícil de darles, y más si están en manada. Je, je— respondía con burla.

—Ya veo… Hiciste el abismo de la perdición… Vaya, es un buen nombre para el abismo— decía la gata con sarcasmo.

—Je, je. La verdad, me gusta ese nombre. Este si lo bautizamos. Je, je— se reía un poco —Hablando de todo, Nébula, también es fastidiosa, grita, es sexy y ni sabía que era una de esas Twilight corrompidas. Con solo poseer su cuerpo hace tiempo, lo supe de una vez.

—Ya veo… La verdad, siento lastima por esos personajes que con solo meterse alguien en sus vidas, cambian completamente para bien o para mal.

—Sí, lo sé.

—… Y por lo visto, creaste también Nébula antropomórfica— decía al ver unas Nébula antropomórfica, pero en vez de llevar armadura, llevaba un vestido largo y escotado.

—Por eso te dije que será fastidiosa, porque no podrán ver bien sus curvas. Ja, ja, ja— se reía burlón y su hermanita rodaba sus ojos.

—Bueno, prosigamos, hermano ya que un Arek me está mordiendo el trasero — mencionaba al señalar que un mini Arek le mordía el trasero.

—Sí, sí, solo espera un momento que lo estoy disfrutando un poco…— Dark estaba rodeado de Nébulas poni y antropomórficas mientras movían sus caderas de forma sensual hacia él para luego darle algunos besitos, y caricias. Las Nébulas ponis se habían quitado sus armaduras para dar más sensualidad sus flancos.

—…— se le salía una vena en su frente y con rapidez, sacó a ese mini Arek de su trasero y lo pateó al quinto pino, a la par, gritaba con furia ese mini aberración para luego la felina, aparecía a un lado de su hermano y empujaba a las Nébulas con un escudo mágico que apareció a su alrededor enviándolas al aire, y chocaban contra los muros o contra los dragones que estaban por ahí para "atajarlas" por casualidad. Estela tomaba la garra de su hermano y lo miraba con sus ojos de fuego —Nos vamos ¡Ahora!— exclamaba enfadada poniéndolo algo temeroso y asentía con rapidez para luego desaparecer del lugar por el chasquido de su hermanita.

.

.

.

En los volcanes, creaban bestias de lava o de fuego, golem de roca de fuego y demás bestias sin exagerar mucho como los gusanos de fuego hasta que se encontraban nuevamente arriba en el cielo mirando mejor lo que creaban.

—Bueno, creo que ya son suficientes— decía Dark secándose su frente del arduo trabajo que hubo.

—Sí, así es, pero lo mejor fue crear esas criaturas tan adorables para que habitaran cerca del arroyo— comentaba Estela con una sonrisa de ternura.

—Sí, sí. Solo se crearon esas criaturas para que no se me pongas triste… de nuevo— rodaba sus ojos.

—Ji, ji. Lo siento— se rascaba la nuca apenada —Bueno, solo nos quedaría las orejas del planeta, o sea las orejas forman parte del planeta.

—Sí, lo se… pero ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Tu ve a la oreja izquierda y crea lo que tú quieras. Yo voy a la oreja derecha y creo lo que me da la gana ¿ok?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok…— la gata sonreía, pero triste.

—Ok. Entonces, vamos— decía e intentaba soltar la garra de su hermanita, pero no lo dejaba —Estely, suéltame para hacer eso y así terminar con esto. Además, sé que empezamos agarrados de la garra, pero tampoco hay que exagerar— agregaba molesto intentando soltar su garra.

—…— la felina bajaba su mirada, aunque no soltaba su garra. En eso, su hermano veía la expresión de Estela que era de inseguridad.

—Hermanita ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba curioso.

—… Este…— no sabía que decir y miraba a otro lado ruborizada.

—… … Aaaaaaa. Ya entiendo. Estely, no te preocupes. Ni que me fuera a ir a otro lado a hacer locuras en otras dimensiones, solo por soltar mi garra— hablaba algo fastidiado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero fue mucho tiempo que nunca… hemos estado así… Juntos de nuevo y pues… tengo miedo de que… con solo soltar tu garra… te irías para siempre— decía temerosa de volverlo a perder de nuevo.

—Oh vamos. Ni que fuera a irme con solo soltarme…. Aunque te entiendo, pero no me iré a ningún lado, Estely— hablaba esta vez con una voz suave mirándola con una sonrisa y con una garra, le agarraba el mentón para que lo mirara —Yo siempre estaré contigo. Juntos. Esta vez, no te alejaré de mí… Quiero que estemos siempre juntos como debió ser hace mucho tiempo… En vez de perseguirnos como lunáticos por todas esas locas dimensiones. Je, je— hacía reír un poco a la felina por eso ultimo —Así que no te preocupes. Confía en mi ¿ok? No me iré a ningún lado sin ti— mencionó con una sonrisa sincera y pegaba su frente con la de ella haciéndola ruborizar.

—… Ok, Darkin… Confiaré en ti— cerraban sus ojos disfrutando esa sensación de estar los dos juntos por un momento hasta daban un pequeño ronroneo para luego el gato oscuro, recibía un abrazo de su hermanita sorprendiéndolo, pero correspondió el abrazo para estar abrazados por unos minutos y lo rompían para mirarse con una sonrisa.

—Ok, hermanita. Tú la izquierda y yo la derecha, y nos vemos aquí mismo para saber lo que hicimos cada uno ¿vale, Estely?

—Vale, Darkin— respondió la gata sonriendo y asentía con la cabeza.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde— se despedía Dark alejándose un poco de ella.

—Si… Nos vemos— se despedía igual alejándose un poco de él para luego desaparecer con un chasquido para ir a esas dos orejas blancas que no había absolutamente nada.

Continuará.


	5. Creación del mundo 4

**Creación del mundo 4**

En el centro del planeta, aparecía Estela al terminar con su trabajo. Observaba alrededor para ver si su hermano estaba ahí, pero no lo veía haciendo que se preocupara un poco.

—Tranquila. Mi hermano vendrá. Ya nos reconciliamos y no volverá a irse de mi lado…— trataba de animarse así misma para calmarse y se preocupaba de que no estuviera en el lugar todavía. Cada minuto que pasaba, se preocupaba mucho más al no ver señales del gato oscuro, pero antes de que le diera un ataque de nervios, apareció de golpe su hermano a un par de metros de ella.

—Hola hermani…— fue interrumpido por la felina que se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡Hermano, me alegro de volver a verte!— exclamaba Estela con una sonrisa y lagrimeaba un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Ay hermanita, pero que dramática eres. Si no pasó mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos— decía Dark rodando sus ojos con fastidio y le acariciaba su cabeza.

—L-Lo siento…— se disculpaba ruborizada por su actitud y rompía el abrazo para luego agarrarle la garra con una sonrisa. El gato negro rodaba sus ojos, pero sonreía.

—Entonces ¿Ya terminaste, hermanita?— preguntaba curioso.

—Sí. Más lista que un zapato— respondía orgullosa.

—Pero no usamos zapatos— decía con un tono bromista.

—Es un decir, hermano— comentó fastidiada.

—Okie. Je, je— se reía un poco.

— ¿Y tú, terminaste?— preguntó ahora la felina blanca con curiosidad.

—Uuuuuuuuuuuuu hace días que terminé— respondió muy relajado.

—Pero si lo empezamos hace dos horas— decía extrañada.

—Sí, lo sé, pero fue muchos días para mí. Je, je— comentaba con un tono burlón.

—Ok— su hermanita rodaba sus ojos —Bueno ¿Quién muestra primero lo que hizo en la oreja? ¿Tu o yo?— preguntaba mirándolo curiosa.

—Primero las damas— respondía con un tono educado y se inclinaba un poco con algo de burla.

—Ay, que caballeroso eres. Ji, ji— decía siguiéndole el juego. En eso, los dos desaparecían con un chasquido de garras.

**En la oreja izquierda**

Los dos felinos aparecían flotando en el aire para observar el lugar.

—Bienvenido al imperio de la luz, hermano— decía Estela con una sonrisa señalando el lugar.

Se observaba una gran ciudad tecnológica con naves flotando por el lugar, grandes edificios y ponis que se encontraban en el suelo dormidos. Éstos tenían la particularidad de que sus alas o cuernos estaban hechos completamente de luz de diversos colores, no había ponis normales entre ellos. Además, había como un ocaso en el cielo de la oreja.

— ¿Este es el imperio de la luz de esa loca dimensión que hay personajes hasta por debajo de las rocas?— preguntaba Dark curioso.

—Sí, así es. La verdad, tuve que salvar el imperio de la luz, antes de que fuera destruido por una loca que quiso destruir la dimensión por completo. Todos iban a morir hasta que yo me los llevé a todos y los puse en un lugar seguro en estado durmientes mientras buscaba un lugar para ellos— respondía la gata algo deprimida.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Vaya, creí que bromeaba esa chica de eliminar toda esa historia, pero por lo visto, no— decía el felino un poco sorprendido.

—Sip y aquí están. Iban a desaparecer y yo los recojo. Por ahí…— la chica señalaba en una calle —… Están el grupo de Soul, su hermana, hija, las fénix, el grupo de raritos de los antiguos portadores de los elementos o algo así. Ahí están también las lesbi digo Armonía y Dark Moon…— la primera, era una hermosa yegua alicornio totalmente blanca como la nieve, donde lo único diferente eran sus ojos color dorado. Su cutie mark era de los símbolos de los elementos de la armonía en su forma original y la segunda, era una yegua alicornio de pelaje negro, melena y cola morado oscuro en forma de bruma como lo tenía Nightmare Moon. Ojos de dragón amarillos y no tenía cutie mark. Estaban abrazadas muy cariñosamente. Su hermano daba un silbido.

—Pero que bellezas. Mira esos flancos. Son grandísimos, pero no tanto como la de mi nalgona. Je, je— comentaba con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarle el trasero a ellas o cualquier yegua que veas?— lo miraba fastidiada.

—Ok, ok. Intentaré resistir esta tentación de abrazar unos flancos. Je, je— decía con burla. Su hermanita rodaba sus ojos.

—Bueno, como decía, rescaté al grupo, a esas dos gatas también y…— los dos desaparecían para aparecer dentro de un salón del trono —También éstas. Madre e hija— agregaba señalando a dos alicornios que estaban en el suelo abrazadas. La primera, era una yegua alicornio de pelaje azul, melena y cola roja, ojos verdes. No tenía cutie mark. Vestía con ropas reales y con una corona con cinco gemas de diversos colores. Era la actual emperatriz del Imperio de la Luz llamada Selena. La otra, era una alicornio del tamaño de Celestia de pelaje color azul, melena y cola color negro, ojos color morado. No tenía cutie mark. Sus alas y su cuerno estaban hechos de pura luz. Era la hija de la emperatriz llamada Six.

—Ay, qué bien ¿Puedo nalguearlas?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¡No!— exclamó mirándolo molesta.

—Ok, ok. Je, je. Bueno, a todo esto ¿Por qué están todos dormidos?— preguntaba con curiosidad al verlos dormidos en el suelo, en las sillas, en la plena calle hasta dentro de las naves.

—Porque no quería que se alteraran al estar en otro lugar que no sea Equestria y además… que necesito tu ayudita para esto— mencionó Estela mirando a otro lado con timidez.

— ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?— preguntaba curioso.

—… P-Pues, necesito alterar un poquito las mentes de todos para que crean que este fue su hogar todo este tiempo, o sea en nuestro mundo— comentaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya veo… Pero ¿tú no lo puedes hacer?— preguntaba confundido.

—Pueeeeees, a mí se me da fatal eso, o sea a ti te da mejor ya que ¿recuerdas que borraste los recuerdos de esa Chrysalis hace tiempo?— preguntaba al recordar ese evento de hacía tiempo.

—Sip. Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer— respondió con una sonrisa nostálgico.

—Pues, eso. A ti te da mejor alterar las mentes de cualquiera con facilidad ya que a mí se me da fatal y podrían quedarse sin mentes— decía insegura.

—Ok, ok. Lo haré, pero después de que terminemos de crear por completo este mundo ¿ok?— comentó el gato con una sonrisa sincero.

—Ok, hermano… Gracias— agradecía la felina con una sonrisa.

—Je, je. De nada. Bueno, supongo que hacía falta una ciudad tecnológica, porque la verdad, no hicimos uno tecnológico— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Sí y la verdad, aproveché de poner el imperio de la luz aquí para tener ayuda tecnológica, supongo— alzaba sus hombros.

—Sí, pero es demasiado brilloso que casi me deja ciego— decía Dark poniéndose unas gafas oscuras por el brillo que daba el imperio.

—No es mi culpa que brille tanto hasta creo que brilla más que el mismo imperio de cristal. Ji, ji— daba una risita burlona.

—Sí. Demasiado diría yo. Je, je— los dos se reían un poco —Bueno, ahora me toca. Je, je. Ahora vamos a la oreja derecha— decía con una gran sonrisa y chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer junto a su hermanita.

**En la oreja derecha**

Los dos felinos aparecían en el aire de nuevo para observar el lugar que era de noche ya que había un cielo nocturno estrellado, aunque Estela estaba sorprendida a lo que veía.

—Hermano ¿Qué es esto?— preguntaba sin dejar de mirar sorprendida.

—Esto hermanita, es lo mejor de lo mejor. Como cada mundo o planeta, necesitan un lugar para encerrar a los revoltosos o los peores delincuentes del mundo, porque este mundo tampoco se va a salvar de esos criminales. Así que te presento a la prisión de alta seguridad que ni su abuela podrá escapar de este lugar— respondió con emoción mirando su obra maestra.

Era una estructura entre ancha y alta referente a las cuatro paredes que tenía. Las paredes eran muy altos hecho de un metal muy especial de color negro con alambres de púas en la cima hasta llevaba electricidad con una gran puerta en el centro que era donde pasaría la gente. Había cuatro torres altos en las cuatro esquinas de la prisión hecho con el mismo metal, pero el techo era morado. El edificio que estaba en el centro de esas paredes, era un edificio ancho y alto con muchas celdas que usaba el mismo metal, pero con otro color como gris o blanco. Era como las típicas prisiones esas, con un comedor, un patio, sala de control y muchas cosas más que usaba ese mismo metal especial.

—No me digas ¿Lo pidió el jefe de policía?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Emmmm. Sí, más o menos para que así no haya tipos que perturben la paz del planeta y todo eso. Además, que ese metal que puse, será indestructible, o sea no habrá motines con explosiones destruyendo todo lo que hice— respondía con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok… De igual forma, necesitamos una prisión, porque si viene gente de otros planetas o mundos, o dimensión, cualquiera quiere hacer maldades aquí. Aprovechando que es un nuevo planeta que nadie lo conoce aún— comentaba con una mueca en sus labios.

—Sí, lo se… Necesitamos seguridad… Mucha seguridad por lo grande que es— decía fastidiado ya que desde ahí, podía ver el planeta que estaba separado de la oreja y como decía, era un planeta muy grande.

—Sip… pero a todo esto… ¿Cómo pueden venir a las orejas del planeta con facilidad? O sea sin usar naves espaciales y esas cosas— mencionaba su hermanita con curiosidad.

—Pues, es fácil. Solo debemos poner un círculo mágico de tele transporte en…— en eso, el gato se quedaba callado.

—Hermano ¿pasa algo?— preguntó confundida al quedarse callado de repente. El felino se daba un faceclaw al recordar algo que se les había olvidado por completo. Los dos desaparecían con un chasquido para aparecer de nuevo en el planeta para luego mirar a su hermanita.

—Hermana…

— ¿Si?

—Hemos hecho de todo, pero faltó una cosa muy, pero que muy importante…

— ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Solo mira alrededor y te darás cuenta— decía fastidiado. Estela hacía lo que le dijo viendo alrededor.

—… Bueno, veo los bosques, ciudades, otras tierras y… Oh… Hermano…— lo miraba apenada.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Dónde rayos vamos a vivir?— preguntaba la gata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, o sea hacemos ciudades, reinos, no sé qué, no sé cuándo, pero no hicimos en donde viviremos, en donde dormiremos y además, que yo no pienso estar en la intemperie como una alma en pena— comentaba muy fastidiado.

—Sí, ni yo— se rascaba la nuca con pena.

—Bueno… aún tenemos una última cosa por hacer y ya tendríamos casi terminado todo— decía Dark rodando sus ojos.

—Sí. Bueno, solo pensemos en el diseño y eso.

—Ok, pero ¿cómo sería eso?… Debe ser un diseño muy, muy increíble— se quedaba pensativo el felino mirando al horizonte.

— ¿Como una ciudadela?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Puede ser. Que sea la capital de este mundo, la primera ciudad y todo eso, pero como sería y en donde lo colocaríamos…— estaba pensativo hasta que fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por una voz detrás de ellos.

—Si quieren, podemos ayudar en eso— decía una voz masculina muy conocida por los gatos haciendo que se voltearan mirando sorprendido a los dos individuos que aparecían por un destello dejando ver que eran nada menos que…

— ¿Reina Galaxandria?

— ¿Dimentio?— eran los que observaban el planeta todo el tiempo. La reina Galaxandria que volaba con sus grandes alas y Dimentio que flotaba mirando fijamente a los felinos igual que la yegua.

Continuará.

* * *

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo, sería el último de este fic ya que como dije, este fic sería muy corto sin muchas cosas que poner. **

**Además, para que no lo sepan, el imperio de la luz junto con los ocs de la misma, le pertenecía a una amiga mía esos ocs, pero ahora esos ocs son de mi propiedad ahora, me los regaló a montón :v**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Creación del mundo FINAL

**Creación del mundo FINAL**

En el aire, estaban aún volando los cuatro presentes que eran Dark, Estela, Galaxandria y Dimentio, aunque estos dos primeros se encontraban sorprendidos de verlos ahí mismo. La yegua con una sonrisa alegre, veía a la gata.

—Hola, Estela— la saludaba sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Galaxandria!— exclamaba Estela emocionada yendo hacia la alicornio con rapidez para abrazarla y ponía su mejilla en su pecho —Me alegra mucho volver a verte— la aludida sonreía y le correspondía el abrazo con su pezuña derecha.

—A mí también me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, Estela— decía con una sonrisa abrazándola contra su pecho —… … Tienes 2 segundos para soltarme o haré algo que me arrepienta— agregaba Galaxandria molesta teniendo una vena salida en su frente, porque el felino oscuro estaba abrazando sus flancos restregando su cara en ellos.

—Ups, perdón. Me confundí con mi yegua. Je, je— decía soltando sus flancos y se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Nunca cambias, gato pervertido. Je, je, je— se reía el condenado arlequín. La yegua respiraba profundamente para calmarse y las dos chicas rompían el abrazo mirándose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— preguntó Estela con curiosidad.

—Bueno, Dy me invitó a conocer su nuevo hogar y nos quedamos mirando como lo construían— Explicaba la alicornio con una sonrisa.

—Como siempre, Dimentio enterándose antes de la sorpresa— decía Dark mirando al arlequín molesto.

—No es fácil engañarme. Je, je. Además…— al decir eso último, el errante señaló el bolsillo de la túnica del gato negro, el cual comenzó a sonar un teléfono. El aludido sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo izquierdo y contestó.

—Aló.

—Dark Soul, soy yo, Maya— respondió la voz de la felina negra al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola mami. Te pondré en altavoz— Dark separaba el teléfono de su oreja para ponerlo en altavoz para que la escuchen los presentes.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño?— preguntó Maya con una voz alegre.

—Bien. Hemos terminado de crear nuestro hogar Estela y yo. Bueno, casi, pero técnicamente, solo nos faltan unas cositas y listo— respondía su hijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Me alegro que por fin te lleves bien con tu hermana. Por cierto, cielo ¿No te importaría que nos mudemos contigo? ¿Verdad?— preguntaba su madre curiosa.

—Me encantaría tenerlos en nuestro hogar, mami— contestó con emoción.

— ¡Qué bien! Porque ya estamos en camino— decía con alegría.

— ¿Qué? Mamá, espera...— no pudo continuar hablando, porque Maya ya había colgado.

—Parece que ya vendrán tu familia— se burló Dimentio y el gato suspiraba algo fastidiado de que era muy pronto.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema. Queremos ayudarles con la construcción de su hogar, o sea el lugar donde vivirán y dormirán— anunciaba Galaxandria con una sonrisa.

—Y además, un cuartel general de la Federación en este planeta ya que pude escuchar con mi orejota que necesitan mucha seguridad y pues, quiero que la Federación protejan este planeta— mencionaba el arlequín.

—Vaya, se los agradeceríamos mucho, amigos— aceptó Estela a la primera con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, porque me gasté la mayoría de las referencias de videojuegos y las revistas de construcción que compré hace poco— se rascaba la cabeza el gato negro apenado —Pero eso sí, no quiero ver a ese errante malhumorado por aquí— mencionó con los brazos cruzados refiriéndose a Anum.

—Tranquilo. Él no comandará el cuartel general que habrá en este planeta. La verdad, tengo el candidato perfecto para que sea el nuevo comandante de la Federación y porque recibí la sugerencia de una gatita "anónima" sobre alguien que sería bueno tenerlo en la Federación— explicaba el errante con sinceridad.

—Oh, ok. Entonces, no tengo ningún problema— decía Dark con una sonrisa aceptando lo que dijo su amigo.

—Ok. Entonces Galy ¿empezamos?— preguntaba mirando a la yegua que lo miraba también y sonreía para luego asentir con la cabeza.  
.

.

.

En una gigante planicie verde, Galaxandria y Dimentio juntaban su poder mágico mientras eran observados por los dos gatos que estaban en el aire agarrados de una garra.

— ¿Lista, mi amiga?— preguntó el arlequín.

—Sí. Tiempo sin usar esto— respondió la alicornio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Resonancer!: Creation— decían al unísono y todo el lugar, brilló con intensidad haciendo que los felinos se taparan sus ojos con un brazo, pero cuando la luz se disipó, se destapaban para ver sorprendidos lo que había ahora en el lugar.

Un gigantesco castillo de piedra dorada apareció en el sitio, con pasillos, trampas secretas y pasadizos ocultos. Tres jardines imponentes. Dos torres, una con el techo negro y otra con el techo blanco. Junto a éste castillo, había una ciudadela grande donde podían residir los juguetes o gente que quisiera vivir ahí. El lugar se dividía en tres áreas: la zona civil, la comercial y la militar, donde además, se encontraba una estación de la federación gigante, el cual, sería el centro de comando del planeta.

—Wow— los dos gatos estaban maravillados al ver lo que apareció y sin perder el tiempo, desaparecían de golpe y aparecían en cualquier lugar del castillo. Estaban apareciendo y desapareciendo sin parar observando todo el lugar. Los cuartos, la cocina, los jardines, las torres hasta la ciudadela que se encontraba cerca del castillo para luego aparecer frente a los dos aludidos que hicieron eso posible — ¡Se ve increíble! ¡Gracias!— exclamaban los dos con emoción y abrazaban a ambos. Primero, Estela con Galaxandria y Dark con Dimentio, y luego viceversa. Los dos les correspondían el abrazo.

—De nada, mininos. Aunque no se ve muy impresionante vacío, pero cuando haya gente, esto si será una maravilla— comentó el arlequín mirando a los gatos alejarse un poco de ellos.

—Sí, lo será. Je, je— sonreía muy alegre Dark.

—Entonces hermano, como ya está completado este mundo con las ciudades, imperios y nuestro gran castillo ¿Cómo lo llamarás?— preguntaba su hermanita curiosa.

—Pues… yo tengo uno, pero no se— estaba dudoso.

—Pues, dilo hermano. Este mundo lo construimos entre los dos, pero tu mereces bautizar este planeta— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿En serio?— la miraba sorprendido.

—Sí. En serio. Así que dime ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?— preguntaba sin dejar de sonreírle a su hermano.

—Pues, iba a llamarlo… "Nuestro hogar". No es un nombre poderoso, aterrador, épico, ni nada por el estilo. Solo siempre he pensado un hogar para mis juguetes que podíamos llamarlo hogar y pues… se me ocurrió ese— respondió con un tono tímido.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me gusta el nombre— decía Galaxandria con una sonrisa sincera.

—A mí también me gusta el nombre, hermano— comentó la felina abrazando cariñosamente al gato que no evitó sonreír y le correspondía el abrazo.

—Hubieras conseguido un nombre mej…— Dimentio no continuó hablando al ver la mirada seria de la yegua —Digo es un buen y lindo nombre. El mejor nombre de todos los tiempos— decía entre alegría, sarcasmo y fastidio para poner feliz a la alicornio.

—Gracias. En serio, gracias y a ti también, Galaxandria— mencionaba Dark con una sonrisa.

—De nada, Dark. La verdad, es un lindo lugar hasta podría traer a mis hijos aquí algún día, si no es mucha molestia para ustedes— decía la yegua mirando a los gatos.

—No, para nada. Cualquiera está invitado a venir y pasarla bien— comentaba el felino con una sonrisa sincero.

—Ok, Darkin— respondió Galaxandria con una sonrisa y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—No me digas. Sabes el nombre de cariño que me dicen mis madres, porque me observó ¿verdad?— preguntaba Dark con una ceja alzada.

—Tal vez si o tal vez no. Ji, ji— daba una risita traviesa haciendo que rodara sus ojos para luego sacar su teléfono para mirar el calendario y la hora.

—… Hermanita…

— ¿Sí?— la aludida lo miraba curiosa.

—Ya acaba de pasar casi tres semanas. Habíamos dicho que volvíamos después que pasaran tres semanas…— decía serio mirando el teléfono.

—… Emmmm ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?— preguntaba Estela nerviosa.

—… Tenemos dos horas para que cumpla el plazo que di…— respondió haciendo que la gata se quedara callada con los ojos abriéndose par en par.

— ¿¡Ya pasó tan rápido!?— gritaba la gata impactada.

—Sí. Recuerda que las dimensiones, el tiempo va lento o rápido. Configuré mi teléfono para saber qué hora era en esa Equestria con este y pues, el reloj de Equestria, parece un cronometro— decía su hermano mostrando su teléfono y efectivamente, el reloj que mostraba, estaba dividido en dos. Uno tenía el nombre de Equestria y el otro de "nuevo mundo", pero el de Equestria, el minutero iba muy rápido como si fueran segundos y no minutos.

— ¿¡Es en serio!? Pero si todavía nos falta en arreglar unas cosas antes de regresar— mencionaba la felina alterada.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!— exclamaba también estando alterado.

—Si quieren, podemos arreglar las cosas que quieren arreglar ya que creo que van a llegar tarde— al decir eso la yegua, sonó la alarma del teléfono de Dark.

— ¡A la broma! No tenemos tiempo, pero tampoco queremos que ustedes terminen al cien por ciento el mundo ya que es nuestro asunto, nuestro planeta ya que lo hicimos y todo eso— decía el gato dudoso e impaciente.

—No te preocupes, mi amigo minino. Podemos arreglar lo que haga falta en un santiamén. La verdad, a nosotros no nos costaría tanto. Así que despreocúpense y vayan por los que se mudaran aquí— habló Dimentio con un tono sincero.

—… Ok. Tomen esto, arreglen lo que dice aquí y todo eso— comentó el felino de forma rápido pasándole una hoja escrita a los aludidos. La alicornio agarró la hoja con su magia —Y otra vez, gracias, en serio, muchas gracias. Se los agradeceríamos un montón— agradecía Dark igual que su hermanita.

—No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos para ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no lo creen?— decía Galaxandria guiñándole un ojo a los felinos haciendo que sonrieran.

—Bueno, nos vamos. Así que ¡hasta luego!— se despedían los dos y desaparecían de un chasquido.

—…— la yegua miraba la hoja igual que el arlequín —Bueno, tú te encargas de arreglar las cosas caóticas y oscuras, y yo de lo demás— habló la alicornio con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Eso sí que no tengo ningún problema— decía el errante haciendo sonar sus dedos al estirar los brazos y dicho eso, desaparecían los dos con un tele transporte.

.

.

.

.

.

Frente a lo que era la ciudadela, iban unos individuos y cuando entraban, se veían que una era una gata negra del tamaño de Dark Soul con manchas moradas y sus ojos eran heterocromáticos de color violeta con purpura en ambos ojos. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones pesqueros negros, una hoodie blanca con negro y sobre ésta un estampado de dos tigres peleando, y sobre su oreja derecha un arete, y lo más curioso de la felina negra, era su brazo derecho ya que era de metal y la otra, era una gata de color blanco y sus ojos eran amatistas. Estaba vestida con una camisa a cuadros remangada, unos pantalones pesqueros y llevaba una mochila en su espalda. Eran nada menos que Maya y Shaona que ésta última, llevaba el cochecito con los tres bebés gatitos, aunque la gata oscura traía una maleta en una garra, pero en el de metal, una maleta muy grande que lo pudo comprar ya que estaba de descuento.

— ¡Ya llegamos!— exclamaban las dos gatas mayores emocionadas, pero lo único que se oía, era el viento y pasaba al frente de ellas un arbusto rodante.

— ¿¡Hola!?— gritaba Maya tratando de llamar a alguien, pero nada. Era una ciudadela fantasma. Los tres mininos observaban maravillados al ver desde su cochecito, ese gran castillo.

—… Creo que venimos muy, pero que muy deprisa, mi fierecilla— decía la gata blanca con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

— ¿Tú crees?— la felina oscura se fastidió y sin nada mejor que hacer, empezaban a caminar en dirección al castillo que estaba completamente vacío también y debían esperar hasta que sus dos hijos adoptivos regresaran. Por mientras, tenían todo un castillo vacío para ellas solas igual que sus tres mininos.

**The End.**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí se acaba este fic corto. Pronto se publicará el siguiente fic y último de la saga que sería después de éste.**

**Sería genial decir que es el último de la saga… pero sería mentira, porque me falta unos fics de la saga para terminar. Pero estoy haciendo el intento de completar la saga por completo y más que está el fic de mi versión de Mike que también es parte de la saga, pero de forma independiente, creo.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
